


Unlucky

by gamerbot22



Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Also Donnie needs to stop pulling all-nighters son please SLEEP ON TIME, Anyways, F/F, F/M, HHHHHHHHH I’M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER, Multi, She loves them both, also April has TWO HANDS and both are held by dumb mutants, i love this show? Me and my sister watch it together all the time, im so tired man god, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerbot22/pseuds/gamerbot22
Summary: Two mutants. One cake. No recipe. What could possibly go wrong?Prompt - Candles
Relationships: April O’Neil/Sunita, Raphael/April O’Neil, Raphael/April O’Neil/Sunita
Series: Flufftober 2019 but it’s 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608352
Kudos: 13





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so late this is so late I’m so sorry AGSJXNSHXNS ANYWAYS enjoy these two dumb mutants trying to make their gf happy

Raphael wasn’t a cake expert, but he was ninety-six percent sure that it wasn’t going to fit in the oven. Of course it wasn’t their fault. The oven was just way too tiny for their perfect cake.

Sunita tapped her chin with her finger, a little trail of goo connecting her face to her hand as she thought. They couldn’t just take the three tier cake apart and put it into the oven; that’d ruin their meticulous candle placement. And they couldn’t just let it sit until April got here; that’d ruin the surprise.

An idea popped into Sunita’s head, and she snapped her fingers in realization.

“What is it? You got something?” Raph asked, leaning over her shoulder and scanning her face with his big eyes. 

“Doesn’t Donnie have one of those little sparkler thingies?” She held one wrist and twisted her hand to try and mimic sparks. “We could use that to bake the cake outside the oven!”

“Yeah!” Raph grinned at her, pounding a fist into his hand with resolve. “I think he’s got one in his room! We can go borrow it.”

The two mutants slid out of the kitchen and upstairs to the entrance of Donatello’s lab. They couldn’t hear anything running inside, so the two made a conscious effort to be quiet. Sunita was a bit better at it than Raphael was. Once they got into the lab proper they realized why it was so quiet. The soft-shelled turtle was face-down on his work table, snoring and drooling over a fresh set of blueprints.

“Aw, he’s sleeping,” Sunita whispered, moving aside one of his battleshell arms to see what he was working on. “Ooo, a drill!”

“Shh!” The bigger turtle pressed a finger to his lips. “Don’s a light sleeper, and he gets cranky if you wake him up.” He could still feel his ears ringing from the last time he’d woken up Donnie from one of his ‘power naps.’ “Come on, let’s look for that sparkly thingy.”

Sunita nodded in agreement, and she started to tip-toe around the room to see if she could find anything resembling what she thought a sparkly thingy would look like. Raphael did the same, peeking around all sorts of half-finished inventions and tools. Eventually the two of them looped back to Donnie’s work table, empty handed.

Raphael was about to admit defeat when something caught his eye. “He’s holding it,” he whispered, pointing to the small tool in Donatello’s hand. 

“What should we do?” Sunita asked, huddling beside Raphael to look at the sparkler. 

“Where’s April?”

Sunita picked up Raphael’s phone, anxiously typing in his password and opening his messages. “She said she’d be here in fifteen minutes.... ten minutes ago?”

“So we have plenty of time.” Raphael mimed cracking his knuckles, “I’m just gonna sneak that tool like a boss!”

“Shhh!!!”

“Right-“ he coughed quietly, focusing back on his sleeping younger brother. Raphael started to sweat nervously, and that meant the fear stink was going to kick in any second. Aaaand now he was thinking about his fear stink, so now he was just totally frozen as he overthought the whole thing. Sunita was sure he wasn’t even blinking anymore.

“Lemme just uh...” she moved him over and grabbed the tool quickly. She waited a moment to see if that would be enough to wake Donnie, her breath caught in her throat. 

After a few seconds of tense silenceit seemed like Donnie was going to keep sleeping. Sunita slowly backed up, taking Raphael’s hand to lead him out. They both pretended not to hear the sleeping turtle as he mumbled about some dream about cyborg beach ball or something. 

Once they were clear into the hallway, the two could finally catch their breath. “Okay, now that that’s over,” Sunita sighed, resting her hands on her knees, “We can get to baking.”

“So which one of us should do it?” Raphael asked, shuffling back downstairs to the kitchen.

“You should do it,” Sunita insisted, offering the sparkler to him. “I don’t know how to work it.”

Raphael took it from her goopy hands, looking it over. “Uhhhhhhhhhh... no you should do it.” He handed it back to her, almost too quickly. “Lesbians and smart and all that, right?”

“No no I insist, you do it.”

“I think you’ll be better at it!”

“No, you.”

“No, you!”

“No, I’m sure, it should be you.”

The back and forth kept going, for whatever reason growing in intensity until the two were practically playing hot potato with the hand torch. The only thing that really stopped them was when Raphael accidentally turned it on mid-catch, and panicked so hard he threw the tool away. 

The hand torch slammed against the wall, and normally it would be fine, but when you factor in the strength of a six foot tall alligator snapping turtle who didn’t know his own strength, the torch had been doomed from the start. It cracked loudly as the handle shattered against the wall, several of the inner workings breaking and scattering to the floor like an exploded bag of beads.

Raphael and Sunita stood there in stunned silence, frozen in place as they stared at the cyber-carnage before them. “Oh... my god?” Sunita snorted nervously. “What was that?”

“I... don’t know.” Raphael deflated, dropping to his knees and picking up some of the scrap metal pieces. “Now what do we do?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Sunita.

The goopy mutant opened her mouth to respond, but something caught her ear. And the look in her eye was all Raphael needed to confirm both of their fear.

April groaned, tired, as she stretched. First she got beaten by dodgeballs in P.E. and now that heavy manhole cover? Ugh, she needed a nap. “Raphie? Suni?” She called into the lair, leaning against the wall and taking off her glasses so she could more easily rub the bridge of her nose.

She waited for a response, but didn’t get one. That. Wasn’t a good sign. April stumbled down the stairs to the ground floor of the lair, her head turning to peek every room she passed. “Honey?” She called, the silence starting to really worry her. “Sweetheart?”

April stepped through the threshold to the kitchen, and almost jumped at the scene she saw before her. On the main table was a decorated shoe box, and Raphael and Sunita were both huddled over it, the bigger of the two clearly improvising some heartfelt speech about... sparklers?

“Guys?”

Sunita and Raphael both jumped, nearly screaming. The goopy mutant slid the box away, sending it clear off the table.

“Apriiiiil!” Sunita said, her smile clearly a little forced as she held out her arms to hug her girlfriend. “Hey, you’re early!”

April cocked an eyebrow. “No I’m not.” She looked at the box on the floor, but then something else caught her eye. “Oh, my god.”

Raphael tucked his head into his shell, giving Sunita the universal I-knew-we-shouldn’t-have-thrown-a-funeral-for-the-hand-torch look. Sunita only nodded solemnly as they both watched April shuffle towards the unbaked, fully decorated cake, on the other counter.

“What is this?” April asked, swiping her finger along the side of the cake, gathering some blue frosting on the tip of her finger.

“Happy Birthday!” Sunita shakily put her hands on April’s shoulders, pressing her cheek against her back. 

“Sorry it’s not baked,” Raphael apologized, putting a hand on top of April’s fluffy hair. “We were going to use the hand torch but I broke it...”

April licked the frosting off her finger. “Mmm! Hey, this frosting is really good!” She looked at her two partners, smiling. “Do we have more?”

Sunita and Raphael glanced at each other. “You aren’t. mad?”

April laughed, her nose wrinkling cutely. “No! Why would I be?” She held both her partner’s hands. “Trust me, guys, I’ve seen wors— oh god.”

Raphael has wrapped his arms around both girls, hugging them both tightly. He was going to say something about how April was the best, and she was getting ready to say I know, but Sunita the sweet summer child she was, got so spooked by suddenly getting picked up that she uh. Exploded. As one is want to do.

April wiped some of her girlfriend’s goop off her face. “Do we... still have frosting in the fridge?”

Sunita started to pull herself together, slipping down onto the floor. Once she had her arms back, she also hugged April and Raphael, hiding her face a little. “We used it all...”

April could only laugh, leaning against Raphael’s shell and squeezing Sunita’s hand. “You know? It’s alright.”

_ “I’ve had worse birthdays.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Imma have to either reschedule everything or make the Ichthyology prompt REAL short


End file.
